bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
CD
Compact disc (CD) is a digital optical disc data storage format that was co-developed by Philips and Sony and released in 1982. VeggieTales * VeggieTunes (November 21st, 1995) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 22nd, 1996; Canada only) * VeggieTunes/VeggieTunes 2 (July 21st, 1998) * A Very Veggie Christmas (October 6th, 1998) * Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack (July 27th, 1999) * A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry (October 31st, 2000) * Silly Songs with Larry/Larry's Silly Song Sampler (November 13th, 2001) * Larry-Boy Power Pack (March 19th, 2002) * Classic Veggie Songs Sampler (March 24th, 2002) * Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs (May 21st, 2002) * Junior's Bedtime Songs (May 21st, 2002) * Jonah's Overboard Sing Along (July 30th, 2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Soundtrack (August 27th, 2002) * Bob and Larry's Backyard Party/Pirates' Boat Load Of Fun (September 24th, 2002) * On the Road with Bob and Larry (March 18th, 2003) * O Veggie, Where Art Thou? (March 18th, 2003) * Have We Got A Show For You: 10 Years Of VeggieTales (June 10th, 2003) * VeggieRocks! (March 9th, 2004) * Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs/Junior's Playtime Songs (August 24th, 2004) * VeggieTunes 4 (October 5th, 2004) * Bob and Larry's Toddler Songs/More Sunday Morning Songs with Bob and Larry (February 15th, 2005) * Music from and Inspired by Minnesota Cuke (June 25th, 2005) * The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree (September 27th, 2005) * VeggieTales Super Silly Fun (December 20th, 2005) * Very Veggie Fun! (January 17th, 2006) * Worship Songs (March 7th, 2006) * A Very Veggie Easter (March 14th, 2006) * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s/Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack (2006) (August 1st, 2006) * Super Duper Songs (September 5th, 2006) * Boyz in the Sink (October 3rd, 2006) * Rock-A-Bye Veggie (March 6th, 2007) * God Made You Special (August 14th, 2007) * Christian Hit Music/Storytime with Bob and Larry Volume One/Storytime with Bob and Larry Volume Two (October 9th, 2007) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything VBS Music CD/The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Soundtrack (December 4th, 2007) * Songs from the Sock Drawer (May 6th, 2008) * VeggieTales Greatest Hits (June 10th, 2008) * Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Trip Time Songs (July 12th, 2008) * 25 Favorite Very Veggie Tunes/25 Favorite Sunday School Songs (March 17th, 2009) * Here I Am To Worship (March 31st, 2009) * 25 Favorite Lullaby Songs/25 Favorite Christmas Songs/Saint Nicholas: Give This Christmas Away (October 6th, 2009) * 25 Favorite Toddler Songs/25 Favorite Action Songs (June 29th, 2010) * Silly Love Songs (January 26th, 2010) * Sweetpea's Songs For Girls (July 31st, 2010) * Bob and Larry Sing the 80's/Songs for a Meaningful Life (October 2nd, 2010) * Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids/Twas The Night Before Easter (March 8th, 2011) * 25 Favorite Silly Songs (July 19th, 2011) * Songs For A Princess (August 13th, 2011) * O Holy Night: Journey of a Little Drummer Boy (October 4th, 2011) * 150 All-Time Favorite Songs (August 14th, 2012) * I'll Fly Away- Gospel Songs Sing-Along (September 18th, 2012) * Bob and Larry Go Country (October 9th, 2012) * I Can Do Big Things! (March 5th, 2013) * 25 Favorite Travel Time Songs (June 18th, 2013) * Silly Song Snack Pack/And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry: The Complete Collection (September 24th, 2013) * 25 Favorite Bible Songs (October 22nd, 2013) * All the Songs: Volume One (July 15th, 2014) * Celery Night Fever (August 5th, 2014) * Beauty and the Beet (October 14th, 2014) * Bob and Larry's Playlist (December 2nd, 2014) * Noah's Ark Sing-Along Songs (March 3rd, 2015) * All the Songs: Volume Two (October 18th, 2016) * The Best of VeggieTales (November 18th, 2016) * The Best Christmas Gift: Songs and More (November 1st, 2019) 蔬菜總動員 (Madrian Chinese dub) * 蔬菜的快樂歌 (VeggieTunes) (January 5th, 2000) * 蔬菜的快樂歌2 (VeggieTunes 2) (January 5th, 2000) 3-2-1 Penguins! * Space Songs (September 24th, 2002) * 3-2-1 Music (September 24th, 2002) Category:Miscellaneous